The New Tamer
by Mewfem
Summary: A girl get a new Digi partner and new friends


I own Sammie, Zeta, Alpha, Dark Renamon, Black Agumon and Grifmon.

It was a warm sunny day in Ft. Worth and there is a teen girl by the name of Sammie. She was 13 and a big fan of Digimon show. She had the card and a plushie of Gatomon, who was fer fav one. She had long red hair tied back in a pink bow. She wore a Gatomon logo t-shirt and light blue shorts. Her dog was a Mi-ki named Mikey and he was sitting on her lap. The little hybrid dog was black, white and had short fur. All of a sudden a portal opened up and a light blue light came out. The portal closed up and the light zoomed across the sky. It zoomed over to Sammie and stopped in front of her. Mikey the Mi-Ki saw the light and got scared. He quickly ran over to his doghouse with was on the front porch where they are at now.

"Silly puppy." Sammie said with a giggle as she was him ran away.

She looked at the light and it turned into a digivice. The digivice was a teal blue color and the type was a D Arc. She reached for it and grabbed it.

She looked at it and said, "Cool. I'm a tamer now just like on the show. I wonder who's my partner?"

She stood up and clipped her D Arc on her belt of her shorts. Another portal opened out and two Digimons came out.

One of them was a small black dino and the other was a black fox with a white fur on it's chest. They both landed on the ground at the same time and the portal above them closed up. The black fox type Digimon was tall, had a feminine look to her, red eyes, red marking under both of her eyes, long arms, long red claws on both paws, legs, tail, and two black ear with white tips on them. She wore two long red gloves with a yin-yang symbol. The black dino was black all over, had big red eye, long tail, short body, short arms, long legs and long claws. The little black dino looked at the black fox and runs over to Sammie. She stood up and grabbed her digivice.

She pointed at the Digimon and said, "Black Agumon, virus type, move Black Nova flame."

Then she pointed at the black fox and it said, "Dark Renamon, Virus type, Move Onyx Storm."

Black Agumon stopped in the middle of the yard and looked at Sammie.

"BLACK NOVA FLAME!" Black Agumon yelled as a black came out of his open mouth.

He shoot over at Sammie and she screamed out loud. Dark Renamon heard her and came running over.

She teleported and reappeared behind Sammie. She grabbed her from behind and teleported again. Black Agumon blinked and ran down to the rocky driveway. He ran as fast as he can over to the back yard.

In the back yard...

Dark Renamon reappeared with Sammie and Black Agumon stopped running. He spotted them and ran over to them.

Dark Renamon spotted Black Agumon and said to her tamer, "Sammie, run to the safetly."

"No I'm your tamer. I want to help." Sammie said.

"Sammie, I can handle this digi clown." Black Renamon said.

"Ok Dark Renamon." Sammie said as she ran over to the back porch.

"Human love." Black Agumon said as he stopped.

"Proud of it!" Dark Renamon said.

Sammie climbed up the steps and sat down.

"BLACK NOVA FLAME" Black Agumon yelled as he shoot a black fire.

Dark Renamon dodge it and yelled as she did as flip, "ONYX STORM!"

He attack hit Black Agumon in the face.

"Ouch. I'll get you for that."" Black Agumon said.

A small portal opened out of nowhere and pulled Black Agumon into it. The portal closed up and Sammie stood up. She can ran down the steps and over to her.

Dark Renamon turn around and looked at her young tamer. Sammie stopped in front of her and hugged her.

"I love you, Ren." Sammie said.

"I love you too, Sam." Dark Renamon said back as she hugged her tamer.

The two friends stayed like that fer a white and Dark Renamon let go. She grabbed Sammie by her hands and pulled her off of her body. They walked back over to the front yard.

In the front yard...

They arrived and spot some else there. They ran over to the yard and saw them. They are two human teen with Digimons and they walked over to them. The two were a boy and a girl. The girl was a year older then Sammie and the boy. The boy was the same age as Sammie. The girl wore a gold colored top with a short white skirt. The boy wore a black t- shirt with two red strips with gold colored pants. One of the Digimon was an ape and the other was a cross from eagle and a lion. Sammie and Dark Renamon stopped running.

The girl saw Sammie and said, "Hello I'm Zeta and this is my partner Grifmon."

"I'm Alpha and this Digimon is Apemon." Alpha said.

"Hello." Apemon said.

"Hi." Grifmon said.

"I'm Dark Renamon." Dark Renamon said.

The days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months and months turn to years but it was time for the Digimons to go back to where they belong. The Digimon said their goodbyes but the young tamers didn't want them to go.

"Don't go, Ren." Sammie said sadly.

"Sammie, Zeta and Alpha, we have to got back to our home in the Digital world. Dark Renamon said as she looked at the teens.

"Dark Renamon is right." Grifmon said.

"We don't belong here with you guys. We belong in our world." Apemon said, "So we must go."

A portal to the Digiworld opened up above them and the young tamer watched as Grifmon grabbed Dark Renamon and Apemon.

He flapped his large fearthed white wings and held on to his Digibuddies. He lew into the air and the young Tamers never took their eyes off of them.

"Bye Al." Apemon said.

"Bye Apemon." Alpha said.

"I'll miss you, Ren." Sammie said.

Dark Renmon looked at her Tamer and said, "It was an honor being your friend, Sam."

"See ya Z." Griffmon said as he looked at his Tamer.

"Smell ya later, Grif." Zeta said.

Grifmon flew over to the open portal and flew into it. They dissappeared and the portal closed up. The Tamers all grabbed their D Arcs and put them to their hearts. They held them tight and stayed there.

An hour later...

The young Tamers went on with their young lives. Sammie sat on the front porch of her parents' house with Mikey in her laps. Zeta and Alpha went back to their house.

"We will meet again, Ren. I promise you that. Right, Mikey." Sammie asked her dog.

Mikey the Mi-Ki just barked happily and Sammie said as she patted his small head with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

The End!


End file.
